Sin ti
by Sephir01
Summary: Se rompieron el corazón por mutuo acuerdo. No pueden estar juntos. No quieren estar juntos, porque si en verdad lo quisieran lo intentarían todo, pero no. Ambos son sensatos, realistas y demasiado románticos como para arriesgarse a perder todo solo por intentarlo.


**Hola a todos!** Mucho tiempo sin escribir nada...pero bueno, demasiadas cosas que hacer en muy poco tiempo. Al fin ahora estoy un poco mas libre...aun que solo un poco y por un corto periodo de tiempo :S

Ok, dejaré de quejarme con ustedes xD

Aquí les trigo mi primera historia escrita en tercera persona (así que no esperen que sea una maravilla) La verdad me costo mucho escribirla...pero para esta idea no me servia hacer algo en primera persona...ya que tendría que haber cambiado el POV de personaje a cada rato! y habría sido un enredo total xD

Así que bueno...esto resulto hahaha La idea en general me gusta mucho...no sé si logré expresar todo muy bien pero hice lo que pude.

Espero lo disfruten tanto (o mas) de lo que yo disfrute escribirlo (fue entretenido experimentar con la tercera persona! :D)

P.D: Esto en principios sería un song-fic pero no supe como ponerle la letra de la canción así que mejor lo deje así. Pero está inspirado en la canción "**Without you**" de **Mariah Carey** (o "**Sin ti**" en español) (...a mi me gusta escuchar la versión en español de** Abraham Mateo y Caroline Costa**...ellos suenan lindos juntos hehe)

Es una muy hermosa canción, se las recomiendo para que la escuchen mientras leen esto :D

Sin más...disfruten n.n

* * *

**"Sin ti"**

"No sé que debería hacer"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Hemos salido varias veces y me agrada mucho pero… no sé si pedirle que sea mi novia"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque-"

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, como suele pasar últimamente, pero, a pesar de ponerse nerviosos, les es imposible apartar la vista de los ojos del otro. Es como si ambas miradas se atrajeran gravitacionalmente impidiéndoles observar algo más.

La inocencia de esos enormes ojos azules, llenos de humildad y timidez, tan fuertes pero a la vez tan silenciosos. ¿Cómo ignorarlos? Aquellos ojos son pureza en toda su definición.

Y esos preciosos orbes violetas, tan raros y atrayentes. Confiados, valientes y decididos. Rebosantes de alegría y emoción por nuevas aventuras. Es simplemente imposible no voltear a ver esos brillantes ojos.

El tocar de la puerta les saca de sus pensamientos, haciendo al rubio enrojecer y desviar su mirada nervioso.

"¿Nana?"

"Hola, Ness" Se mantiene sonriente frente a la puerta abierta. "¿Estás listo?"

"Ah...si. Eso creo" Se mira completo y voltea a ver si se estaba olvidando de algo. "Espera aquí, salgo enseguida"

"De acuerdo"

Al cerrar la puerta, se vuelve hacia su compañero de habitación que se encuentra mirando por la ventana, pensativo. La luz del sol entra directo, posándose sobre el rubio. Parece un ángel. Su mirada serena y los rayos luminosos alumbrado de manera gloriosa su delicado rostro. Pureza. No existe otra palabra que pueda describir a Lucas.

"¿Qué piensas?" Se apoya en el marco de la ventana, a su lado, viéndolo negar suavemente con la cabeza.

"Nada importante" ¿Cómo decirle que pensaba en él? ¿En lo mucho que lo admira? ¿En lo confundido que se siente? "¿Quién era?" No, no puede decírselo.

"Nana. Tenemos una cita" No puede seguir mirándolo. Voltea su rostro posando sus ojos violetas sobre el enorme jardín frente a la ventana.

"Pídeselo"

"¿Qué?"

"Pídele ser tú novia"

Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se apodera de los labios del rubio. Es lo mejor. Su confusión no es más que eso. Confusión. Los sentimientos por su mejor amigo lo confunden. Solo quiere verlo feliz y si eso significa tragar todas sus inseguridades, está dispuesto a ello.

"Supongo que tienes razón, siempre la tienes" Lo aprisiona en un repentino abrazo que el más bajo corresponde al momento. "Gracias, Luke" No desea soltarlo. Inhala con calma su aroma. Vainilla y césped. Ha de ser porque pasa mucho tiempo en el jardín, cuidando de las flores.

Se separan lentamente tras unos segundos y sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse.

"V-Veta ya, Nana está esperándote"

Sin más que una sonrisa, se despide para salir de la habitación.

¿Qué podía hacer? Cada día esas raras emociones se apoderan más de él, y por más que quiera resistirse sabe que es inútil.

Se mantiene en silencio observando el paisaje por su ventana. El viento acariciando con suavidad su rostro meciendo sus rubios cabellos. Sus suaves ojos azules se cierran para disfrutar del silencio y soledad. La tranquilidad invade sus sentidos, relajándolo. Ya no es necesario pensar. No vale la pena seguir confundiéndose por algo que nunca podrá responder.

Un pequeño grito llega a sus oídos y abre sus ojos mirando bajo su ventana.

"¿Red?"

"¡Lucas! Ven, ¿quieres dar un paseo?"

"Claro, bajo enseguida"

Termina de bajar las escaleras y siente sus ojos humedecerse levemente. Ahí, justo frente suyo, Ness camina riendo con alegría de la mano con Nana. No puede evitar sonreír con ironía. Él mismo fue quien le aconsejo de que lo hiciera y ahora, a pesar de estar feliz por su querido amigo, una silenciosa lágrima escapa rodando por su pálida mejilla al ver como se aleja cada vez más de él, sin siquiera haber notado su presencia.

Rápidamente seca la furtiva lágrima antes de abrir las enormes puertas. El sol lo encandila unos segundos antes de que pueda ver el hermoso jardín cubierto de variadas y brillantes flores frente a él.

"¿Cómo estas hoy, Lucas? Te notabas algo triste ahí en tú ventana"

"Estoy bien. Solo… algo pensativo"

"¿Quieres contármelo?"

"No te preocupes, no es nada"

"Como quieras. Venga, vamos a ver los girasoles, sé que te gustan mucho"

Con cuidado sostiene su mano para caminar a través del jardín en busca de las enormes flores. El pequeño rubio no puede evitar sonrojarse por el contacto, sonriendo con cariño. Todos los pensamientos son alejados de su mente, permitiéndose disfrutar plenamente del ambiente y compañía que el entrenador le proporciona.

Siempre es igual. Siempre que Ness se va en una cita con Nana, Red va a su encuentro para hacerle compañía. Es inevitable sentirse querido por el entrenador pokemón, realmente aprecia su compañía y se siente a gusto junto a él. Todas sus preocupaciones se vuelven pequeñas a su lado.

Lo quiere. Y no teme negarlo. No cree ser capaz de decírselo pero al menos ya sabe sus sentimientos para con él. ¿Red gustará de él? Parece ser la opción más acertada, pero…

Nuevamente sus pensamientos llegaron hasta cierto chico de gorra roja y hermosos ojos violetas. Es su amigo. Solo es su amigo. Pero por más que trate de convencerse solo consigue confundirse aún más.

Es momento de aceptarlo, algo más ocurre, no es una simple amistad y ya está cansado de hacer a un lado esa sofocante sensación de bienestar al mirarse a los ojos. Siente más que una amistad, pero no está listo para aclarar que es aquello.

Ness está con Nana ahora, es muy tarde para arrepentirse, él mismo le aconsejo aquello.

No puede simplemente hacerlo dudar por sus locas ideas. Pero, ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Tiene que soportar sus recién descubiertas emociones con tal de no hacerle daño? ¿Está dispuesto acaso a sufrir para que él pueda ser feliz?

"¿Lucas? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Oh, lo lamento. Solo… estaba pensando"

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tranquilo. Ya no llores. Mírame, estoy contigo"

Su mente no logra pensar con claridad, acaba de notar las desconocidas lágrimas que aparentemente han estado rodando por sus mejillas. Con delicadeza sostiene el rostro de su acompañante entre sus temblorosas manos.

Sus miradas se encuentran y sonríe.

Siente la sangre subir hasta sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos, acorta la distancia entre sus rostros, depositando un pequeño y delicado beso en los labios del otro.

Segundos. Solo segundos dura el repentino contacto. Labios entre abiertos, mejillas encendidas y una expresión de completa sorpresa son la respuesta que obtiene al abrir sus ojos azules. Sin perder ni un momento inventa la excusa más patética que puede pensar de forma tan apresurada con el simple objetivo de escapar de su intensa mirada y refugiarse tras las enormes puertas de la mansión, sin detener su carrera hasta encontrarse tumbado de espalda sobre su cama cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. No se arrepiente de haberle besado. Solo…está demasiado avergonzado para verlo en el momento.

"¿Luke?"

Un pequeño sobresalto lo hace quedar sentado en su cama, observando sorprendido a la puerta. No escucho cuando esta se abrió.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, solo algo cansado. ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Estuvo…increíble" No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver como su amigo azabache se lanza en su propia cama con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me alegra oír eso"

Sin ninguna prisa el más pequeño se pone de pie ubicándose frente a la ventana, mirando ahora como el sol va perdiéndose lentamente por entre los enormes arboles. No puede evitar tocar levemente sus labios, recordando aquel fugaz beso que regaló a Red.

"Le pregunté"

Lucas voltea levemente para observar la expresión seria de su compañero, sentado al borde de su cama.

"Y, ¿Qué te dijo?"

Por un momento la duda se hiso presente. ¿Puede acaso decir la respuesta? Tiene más que claros sus nuevos sentimientos por su rubio amigo. Le gusta. Realmente le gusta, pero… ¿es el mismo sentimiento que tiene hacia Nana? No lo sabe y la verdad, no quiere saberlo. ¿Para que arriesgarse a perderlo si puede estar con Nana? La quiere. Y mucho. Suena egoísta pero no quiere que ese nuevo sentimiento los aleje.

"Dijo que si"

Dolor. Un extraño dolor se apodera de su pecho. Como si le apretaran hasta dejarlo sin aire. Pero aun así, su expresión es de alegría sincera.

"¡Felicidades!"

El rubio corre lanzándose sobre su amigo, abrazándolo y tirándolo de espalda en su cama, cayendo sobre él. En verdad está contento con esa respuesta.

"¡Whoa, Lucas!" A pesar de la sorpresa por el repentino abrazo, le es inevitable corresponder y reír un poco. "Tenías razón. Siempre tienes la razón"

Se alejan un poco para poder mirar el rostro del otro. Sus miradas se encuentran y nuevamente el silencio se hace presente. Esa exquisita comodidad y cálida sensación en sus estómagos aparece.

A pesar de la felicidad de ambos, ¿Por qué se siente que algo no está bien? ¿Qué es esa extraña tristeza llenando el ambiente? ¿A que se deben aquellas lágrimas que caen desde esos ojos azules hasta su mejilla?

"No llores" Enredando sus largos dedos entre los rubios cabellos, acaricia su mejilla limpiando algunas lágrimas. "Lucas, yo-"

"¡No!" Se levanta de un salto, sorprendiendo al muchacho de la gorra. "Lo siento, yo…no puedo"

El sonido de la puerta se hace presente, dejando a un atónito Ness confundido por tan repentina acción.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo intentó? Sabe que no se puede. Él ya tiene novia, pero aún que no fuese así, hay algo que les impide estar juntos. Son amigos. Solo son amigos. Parece ser la decisión correcta, pero…¿Por qué no se siente lo correcto?

No. Las cosas no pueden quedarse así. Es momento de aclararlo todo. Basta de dudas, basta de indecisiones, basta de miedo.

Corre por los pasillos en su búsqueda. Tiene que hablar con él. Necesita verle y decirle todo lo que siente, aun que las cosas no resulten y todo sea en vano no puede permanecer con ese sentimiento oculto para siempre.

No puede olvidar ese mirar desolador de sus ojos azules, como las lágrimas caían sin control y el dolor era palpable. Tal vez debió pedirle que no se vaya. Tal vez él esperaba que lo detuviera. Tal vez…

"Lucas"

Las palabras murieron en sus labios.

Un par de brazos se aferran con fuerza del suyo, captando su atención.

"Hola, Ness" Sin poder evitarlo sonríe con cariño a su, desde esta mañana, novia que le mira sonrojada. Es realmente linda. En verdad la quiere mucho.

"Hola, Nana"

"¿Supiste lo que pasó?" Niega despacio con la cabeza, algo confundido. ¿De que se perdió? "¡Red acaba de pedirle a Lucas que sea su novio!"

¿Qué…?

Su vista se dirige enseguida hasta su rubio amigo, encontrándolo abrazado a Red, bastante sonrojado y con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

"Parece que dijo que si…" La felicidad está presente en sus palabras. No puede estar más contento por su querido amigo.

"Ellos se ven tan tiernos juntos, ¿no crees?" Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras su sonrisa se mantiene, pero no aparta la vista de la reciente formada pareja.

"Si…tienes razón"

Con delicadeza toma su mano, apretándola suavemente en un intento de contener las lágrimas.

"¿Ness?"

Un enorme vacío se siente en su pecho. Llegó tarde. No es como si odiara a Red por arrebatarle su oportunidad, por supuesto que no, de hecho no quería que nada cambiara su relación con Lucas, simplemente deseaba decirle como se siente para terminar con esas frustrantes emociones que surgen al estar a solas. Es egoísta. No quiere perder a Nana solo por confesarle a su mejor amigo que siente algo más por él. No puede ya decírselo, no puede ser tan egoísta como para arruinar la nueva relación de Lucas. Lo quiere. Pero no lo suficiente para arruinar su tan cercana amistad.

"No pasa nada. Ven, vamos a comer algo"

De la mano de su novia se va caminando hacia el comedor. Por instinto, voltea a mirar aquellos orbes azules.

"¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo, antes de que oscurezca?"

¿Por qué no permitió que Ness se lo dijera? ¿Por qué salió corriendo? No podía escucharlo. Si oía esas palabras salir de sus labios no sería capaz de controlar sus emociones. No podía hacerle eso a Nana ni a Red. Amos saben que aquello no podía ser. ¿Para que dejar que lo dijera si solo los heriría más a ambos? Son amigos. Mejores amigos. Y las cosas deben quedarse así. Está con Red ahora. Lo quiere. En verdad lo quiere mucho. Pero aún hay dolor. Tal vez debió dejarle decir eso y luego besarlo para acabar con toda esa tensión que los rodea cuando están solos. Pero…no era correcto. Ambos sabían los sentimientos del otro y decidieron no hacer nada al respecto para evitarse problemas e incomodidades. Fueron cobardes. Pero mejor ser un cobarde a perder al otro por un sentimiento que con el tiempo dejara de existir.

"¿Lucas?"

"¿Eh? Oh, por supuesto, vamos"

Por costumbre vuelve la vista, mientras camina de la mano de su nuevo novio hacia el jardín, con la esperanza de ver aquellos orbes violetas.

Sus miradas vuelven a reunirse, probablemente por última vez de aquella especial manera.

Ambos saben que sus mutuos sentimientos son pasajeros, o al menos eso quieren creer. No existe un futuro para ambos más allá de una hermosa y confiable amistad.

Una última sonrisa dedicada al otro cruza por sus labios antes de girarse a continuar sus opuestos caminos.

Y ese fue el adiós.

El final de una historia que nunca comenzó.

_Se rompieron el corazón por mutuo acuerdo._

_No pueden estar juntos._

_No quieren estar juntos,_

_Porque si en verdad lo quisieran lo intentarían todo, pero no._

_Ambos son sensatos, realistas y demasiado románticos como para arriesgarse a perder todo SOLO por intentarlo._

* * *

**_+The End+_**

Bueno...espero que les haya gustado...como dije, es la primera vez que escribo en tercera persona y a mi parecer...no quedó tan horrible como lo esperaba hahaha de hecho disfrute bastante escribir así :D no niego que me ha costado pero de a poco se va aprendiendo n.n

**Muchas Gracias a todos por leer! ^^**

(Y sería de mucha ayuda si me dieran criticas de como mejorar escribir en tercera persona...tal vez vuelva a intentarlo...es bastante entretenido :D)

_- Sephir01_


End file.
